


Massage Envy

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [94]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Africa by Toto, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, San Francisco Bay Area
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Lizzie is not the greatest at self care, which tends to leave her all knotted up. Literally. Enter Sidney and his magic fingers.





	Massage Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by yet another dialogue prompt from tumblr.
> 
> We have the second part of our current poll up, our last winner was Angie, and now it's time decide what it is you want to know more about here. You can vote [here](https://www.poll-maker.com/poll2226808xB6df4c71-64)! Poll ends February 6th at 11:59 Mnt Time

Lizzie really loved her work. She felt like she was living her dream, being able to take the creature ideas in her head and to turn them into something tangible. But there were definitely some deficits to spending your entire day doing close-up work, bent over a concept drawing or carving minute details into foam core and plasticine. Namely her back and shoulders ached like no other and it sometimes seemed like no amount of ibuprofen would help. Which usually led to her flopping down on the couch moaning and whining in pain.

Recently, it had come to her attention that only one person could fix this pain and the headaches that came with it. Sidney had magical fingers, his work as a hairdresser making him an expert at the art of scalp massage, a skill that extended to necks and shoulders as well. 

"Sid..." Lizzie whined, "I hurt."

"You say that every day," Sidney chuckled as he entered their apartment.

"Well it's true," Lizzie pouted.

“I keep telling you to take more breaks during the day,” Sidney told her. 

Lizzie heaved a sigh, “I try, but I get so involved that I forget.”

"Just like how you forget to eat?" Sidney smirked sitting beside her.

As if on cue, Lizzie’s stomach let out a grumble and she smiled sheepishly.

"Seriously Liz? It's a wonder you're even alive sometimes," Sidney sighed.

“That’s what you and Liam are for,” Lizzie replied, “and since he’s currently in the kitchen, maybe you could, oh I don’t know, give me a massage? It would help with the pain.”

She batted her eyelashes at Sidney.

"Oh no," Sidney shook his head.

“Why not?” Lizzie whined.

"Because you moan really loud and our neighbors think we're having sex," Sidney replied in a matter of fact tone.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Lizzie frowned.

“It is when the term ‘neighbors’ also includes the person in the neighboring bedroom,” Liam said, coming out of the kitchen with a big bowl of salad and placing it on their dining table, “there are some things I don’t need to hear.”

Lizzie glared at her brother, "They make ear plugs you know."

“Notice how I’ve never had to make that suggestion to you,” said Liam dryly. And it was true, no matter how many partners Liam brought home.

Lizzie's face turned bright red at that.

“Whatever,” she muttered, “you both just want me to suffer.”

"Or you could indulge in a wonderful thing called self care," Sidney added.

"And why can't my self care involve you?" Lizzie looked towards Sidney.

“Oh, go on,” Liam sighed, “dinner won’t be ready for another thirty minutes anyway.”

Liam then slipped back into the kitchen and five seconds later Toto's Africa was being blasted loudly.

"Please?" Lizzie batted her lashes again at Sidney, "I think that's a pretty strong go ahead."

Sidney sighed, but beckoned her over. Lizzie made a small happy noise before darting over to settle with her back to Sidney. As he began working at the knots in her neck, Lizzie let out a satisfied groan. 

“You know,” Sidney said, “I love those noises you make.”

Where he couldn’t see her, Lizzie smirked, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> We have the second part of our current poll up, our last winner was Angie, and now it's time decide what it is you want to know more about here. You can vote [here](https://www.poll-maker.com/poll2226808xB6df4c71-64)! Poll ends February 6th at 11:59 Mnt Time


End file.
